<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не герой by AllegraG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739369">Не герой</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegraG/pseuds/AllegraG'>AllegraG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Разрывая миры [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Quests</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegraG/pseuds/AllegraG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Про тех, кто не дошел до цели, обычно не пишут книги</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Разрывая миры [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не герой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Через секунду я была уже там. Ещё звенел в ушах предсмертный крик демона, ещё не успело коснуться земли его тело, а я была уже рядом. Чтобы увидеть её смерть.</p><p>Оникс падала. Медленно заваливаясь на спину, на подставленные мной руки. Её убийца, Чёрный Пёс с неестественно длинными клыками, уже был мёртв. В воздухе ещё висел веер красных капель его крови, оставленный мечом Альтенара. А перед Оникс уже открылись иные миры.</p><p>Растянутое мгновение кончилось. Оникс обвисла на моих руках, рядом возник Альтенар.</p><p>— Оникс, не умирай, слышишь?! — шептала я сквозь слёзы. Девушка на моих руках попыталась улыбнуться, но изо рта широкой струёй хлынула кровь. Шея и плечо были разворочены страшным ударом, последний прыжок Пса сломал ей спину.</p><p>Последний прыжок, который я не сумела остановить.</p><p>Альтенар молчал. Я впервые видела, как плачут воины. По его щекам катились слёзы, и он не пытался их скрыть.</p><p>Глаза Оникс остекленели. Я чувствовала рвущиеся покровы реальности, видела её лёгкую душу, покидавшую этот мир.</p><p>Кажется, я что-то шептала, шептала там, в мрачной пещере на каменном полу, тёплом от крови.</p><p>Я не смогла её защитить.</p><p>Из забытья меня вывело лёгкое касание Альтенара. Он взглянул мне в глаза и аккуратно закрыл веки Оникс. Я провела рукой по её кудрявым, светло-пшеничным волосам, слипшимся от крови. Поймала взгляд Альтенара. Нам не нужно было говорить.</p><p>Мы встали с колен.</p><p>— Богиня Телль, Aear Siaedlin, если ты действительно надежда этого мира, прошу... — мне не пришлось договаривать. Меч Телль засветился в моей руке, свет пролился на Оникс. Девушку окутало золотое сияние, на миг ставшее нестерпимо ярким, чтобы потом рассыпаться искрами гаснущего света, уничтожив тело Оникс.</p><p>— Прощай, — шепнула я. — Прощай, Оникс, юная лучница. Я уверена, что для тебя уже готово достойное место в Золотых Лесах...</p><p>Мы шли дальше. Я и Альтенар, смелый рыцарь, настоящий Рыцарь в Блистающих Доспехах, готовый биться насмерть за правое дело. И не важно, что его доспехи заляпаны кровью и грязью. Свет души не меркнет во Тьме.</p><p>Пройдя зал насквозь, мы вышли в коридор, а в конце него самоцветами редчайших видов переливалась Дверь. Цель нашего пути.</p><p>Нам оставалась пара шагов, когда сзади что-то свистнуло. Я обернулась. Обернулась, чтобы увидеть, как Альтенар, нанизанный на копьё, изумлённо смотрит на меня.</p><p>Копьё полыхнуло. Это было магическое пламя, то, которое пожирает без остатка. Первым полыхнул железный наконечник, торчавший из груди рыцаря.</p><p>Я была рядом с ним, я взмахнула мечом, чтобы обрубить копьё, но он перехватил мою руку своей в тяжёлой латной перчатке. Остановил и сжал. Я опустила меч.</p><p>Мы стояли, держась за руки. Пламя уже обхватило его всего, горела и перчатка, горела холодным магическим огнём, который не смел коснуться меня. Я смотрела в глаза человеку, для которого была дороже жизни. И вдруг всё исчезло.</p><p>А я... я даже не могла плакать.</p><p>Я только опустила взгляд на меч в своей руке. Телль, единственная надежда этого мира, та, кто способен остановить Тьму. Телль, чьё имя значит «Радуга»! Стоишь ли ты того, что я плачу’? Стоишь ли ты жизней тех, кто отдал их, идя со мной?!</p><p>Я подошла к двери. Коротко, без замаха рубанула мечом золотой замок, и рука даже не почувствовала сопротивления.</p><p>Чего ты стоишь, Телль? И чего стоит этот мир без тех, кто погиб за тебя?</p><p>Зал за дверью был освещён семью факелами. Каждый горел своим цветом. В центре зала на возвышении стоял хрустальный саркофаг. А вокруг него на ступенях — Семь Хранителей.</p><p>Я шла к саркофагу.</p><p>Мягко соскользнув со ступеней, передо мной возник Первый.</p><p>В его руках была красноватая цепь с тяжёлым наболдашником. Жестокое оружие. Он закрутил цепь с невероятной быстротой. Казалось, сам воздух вокруг него приобрёл красноватый оттенок.</p><p>А над нами зазвучал голос.</p><p>— Чего ты хочешь, Избранница Меча? Я уничтожил твоих спутников, а ты ведь могла спасти их от смерти! Остановись ты вовремя, отрекись от Меча — они были бы живы. Зачем, ради чего ты шла дальше по трупам своих друзей?!</p><p>Я молчала. Мне нечего было ответить.</p><p>— Бросить Меч! Я ведь даже не просил отдать его мне. Всего лишь бросить. Мир живёт без Телль две сотни лет. Неизвестно, сможет ли она остановить то, что движется на людей. Ты рискнула. Зря. Брось меч. Иди и сражайся среди людей. Иди и сражайся там и вместе с теми, кому нужна твоя помощь. А не с хранителями Телль.</p><p>Меч в моей руке дрогнул. Он ждал ответа. И получил.</p><p>Я прыгнула. Прыгнула на Первого Хранителя, приняла бой против свистящей красной цепи.</p><p>Мы кружились в пьянящем танце. Сейчасменя вела даже не ненависть. Ненависть умерла за Дверью. Осталась только боль. У виска просвистело железное навершие. Другой конец цепи оплёл мою ногу. Хранитель резко дёрнул цепь, и я оказалась на полу. Достаточно близко, чтобы всадить клинок ему в живот.</p><p>На меня брызнула кровь. Обычная, человеческая. Хранитель упал, конвульсивно дёргаясь. Я встала. Нога слушалась плохо. А ко мне уже шёл Второй. С рыжеватой секирой в руках.</p><p>Сознание отделилось от тела. В те минуты я стала машиной, способной только убивать.</p><p>Меня не было в том зале. Я уже умерла. Давно. Ещё в лесу.</p><p>Тысячи, тысячи стрел, котороые невозможно отбить. Мы скрылись от них, мы уничтожили всех стрелков, когда из кустов рванулась последняя стрела. И тогда я умерла, умерла вместе с Корином, закрывшим меня собой; рыжеволосым зеленоглазым Корином, мечтавшим достичь Края Земли.</p><p>Потом я умерла у реки, когда мы отбивались от атаки разъярённых шаманов, бросавших в нас одно заклятье за другим. Тогда подкравшийся сзади варвар рубанул по спине волшебницу Лерио, которая прикрывала нас щитом. И тогда вместо лечебного заклятья она направила все силы на то, чтобы удержать переливчатый волшебный щит над нашими головами. А потом упасть в зелёную густую траву...</p><p>Я рубила, кружилась и извивалась под градом ударов. Второй был гораздо сильнее меня, но сейчас я была Избранницей Меча, его сила кипела во мне. И наконец я ударила по древку секиры, Меч разрубил его и с хрустом врезался в череп Второго Хранителя.</p><p>На мне было уже немало ран. Но я не могла остановиться. А передо мной уже мелькал тяжёлый фламберг Третьего.</p><p>...Третий... Да, третий раз я умерла в горящем доме. Мы убегали из охваченной огнём таверны, когда из внутренней части дома послышался крик. Грейс рванулся внутрь и почти тут же возник с девочкой на руках. Отец девочки уже взял её на руки, уже осыпал гордого воина гор благодарностями, когда дом начал заваливаться на бок, и Грейс, нечеловечески быстрый, ловкий Грейс смотрел на падающую крышу удивлённо и растерянно.</p><p>В третий раз я погибла там, под обломками таверны.</p><p>Потом был вход в подземелья заветной Двери. Вход в место упокоения Телль. Там нас встретил отряд немёртвых, зомби, обряженных в хорошую броню и вооружённых отличной сталью. Мы прорвались благодаря Шаррену, магу и воину. Он был саридом — потомком великого племени воинов, сгинувшего внезапно и безвозвратно. Единственное, чего он боялся — прикосновения меди.</p><p>Но такой клинок нашёлся. Он оставил на теле Шаррена тонкую царапину. И тогда я умерла вместе с ним, у входа в пещеру, на руках Альтенара, на земле, усеянной останками немёртвого воинства...</p><p>Фламберг треснул так, как не могут ломаться мечи из стали — вдоль лезвия. Хранитель шагнул вправо, пытаясь защититься остатками оружия. Но мой меч уже встретил его. Тонкая полоса на горле набухла и раскрылась, заставив Хранителя захлебнуться собственной кровью.</p><p>Следующий шёл ко мне мягкой, пружинистой кошачьей походкой, покачивая в руках две сабли с зелёными кисточками.</p><p>...А я уже видела Пса. Точнее, его прыжок и смертоносные когти. А потом медленно стекленевшие глаза Оникс. Я умерла тогда вместе с ней, я рассыпалась золотыми искрами в подземной пещере.</p><p>И я горела холодным магическим огнём у самой двери вместе с рыцарем по имени Альтенар...</p><p>Я остановилась. Телль, Телль! Неужели твоё перерождение требует столько крови?!</p><p>Я видела, как удивлённо застыл напротив меня Хранитель. Я видела замершее на секунду пламя факелов, и я видела лица тех, кого не смогла уберечь.</p><p>Они все любили этот мир. Телль, окажись достойна этой жертвы!</p><p>Хранитель атаковал быстро, красиво и уверенно. Он был полон сил, он был истиным мастером. Удары сыпались с невозможной скоростью. Его сабли не были всего лишь кусками стали, о нет! Это были крылья бабочки, такие же прекрасные, но смертоносные. Он ударил мне в плечо, коротко и точно. А я вдруг поняла, что мне не победить, и пропустила короткий взмах. Сабля впилась мне в бок, вторая совершила кровавый росчерк по груди, и я упала на колени, руками зажимая раны. Зелёный Хранитель отошёл и вытер сабли о плащ. Бой был окончен. Меч Телль в моей руке заискрился и рассыпался золотой пылью.</p><p>Сознание начинало плыть. Кровь толчками вырывалась из тела, вместе с нею уходила и жизнь. Из глаз брызнули слёзы. Всё напрасно. Я не смогла подарить миру надежду.</p><p>Всё заволокло туманом. Я уже не чувствовала боли. Корин, Лерио, Грейс, Шаррен, Оникс, Альтенар... Я погубила их всех, не сумев оказаться достойной их гибели! Я сжалась в комок (или это только казалось) и застонала. От бессилия, а не от боли.</p><p>В голове зазвенел тихий голос:</p><p>— Ты прошла дальше всех. Спасибо за то, что пыталась. И не твоя вина, что ты не смогла.</p><p>Прежде чем появится герой, должны быть люди, которые жизнью заплатят за спокойствие мира. Их имена исчезнут, о них не сложат легенд. Но они своей кровью проложат путь, по которому пройдёт герой. Я не знаю, сколько их потребуется, но я знаю, настанет день...</p><p>Я уже не слышала Её голоса, я уже уходила из этого мира, когда, обернувшись, увидела Меч Телль, возникший в ножнах новой Избранницы.</p><p>29 июня 2004 г.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>